


Blinking

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, Implied Relationship, M/M, Teyla knows all, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Surprise, or lack of concern.





	Blinking

John and Rodney stand there blinking for a moment, each trying to comprehend what Teyla just said.

“Wait you think we’re fucking?” John gapes at her, hoping, praying he misheard her, and that no one was listening to their conversation.

“Well, I wasn’t trying to put it that way. I had believed that you and Rodney were in a long term romantic relationship that you were keeping, ‘low-key.’”

“No, no no!” Rodney vehemently denies, “No relationships here, none at all.”

John and Rodney quickly get out of the room while still denying their relationship.

“Liars.” Teyla laughs after they leave.

**Author's Note:**

> They are totes doing it.


End file.
